Was für ein Tag
by stargazerin
Summary: Eine "romantische" Parodie während der ersten Staffel. Was zum Teufel sucht Tuxedo Kamen? Und wieso ist Rei an einen Baum gefesselt? Ein *ganz* normaler Tag im Leben der Sailor Senshi. Entsprechend irgendwie OOC, aber canon-pairing!


Zeit: beginnt vor dem auftauchen von Sailor Venus und nimmt dann einen eigenen Handlungsverlauf, der nix mehr mit der Serie zu tun hat (Tuxi wird nicht böse etc.). Die Richtlinien dieser Story findet ihr am Ende der Story (es ist eine alte Challange).  
Diese Story hat leider auch noch nicht wirklich einen Betareader gesehen. Allerdings ist sie auch nur mal ein kleiner Spaß, der in mir gebrodelt hat, nach all den ernsten Storys.

**Also nicht zu ernst nehmen und kräftig lachen!**

* * *

_**Was für ein Tag**_

'Rei wird stinksauer auf mich sein', stellt Usagi fest, während sie in Richtung des Hikawa Tempel rennt. Usagi Tsukino ist schon wieder zu spät zu einem Senshimeeting. Fünf Minuten später kommt Usagi abgehetzt als Letzte zum Tempel.

Ami, Makoto und Rei sind wie üblich schon da. Eigentlich ist das gemein. Rei ist IMMER die Erste, schließlich wohnt sie da!

"Hallo Usagi!", hüpft Ami ihr entgegen.

"Hey Usagi.", singt ihr ebenfalls Makoto entgegen.

"Hey Leute!", flüstert Usagi so leise, dass sie kaum gehört wird.

"USAGI!!!!!!!!", rennt ihr Rei entgegen und nimmt sie in den Arm. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass du zu spät bist!"

Noch kann Usagi lachen, doch sie zählt schon die Sekunden bis zu der alles entscheidenden Frage.

"Und, hast du mir meine Schokolade mitgebracht?"

"Uhm, Rei. ... Nein.", quetscht Usagi deprimiert aus sich heraus. Eigentlich hätte Usagi erwartet, dass jetzt irgendetwas passiert. Und wenn es wenigstens ihr Opa ist der auftaucht und ihr Schokolade bringt. Irgendetwas passiert immer.

So ist das Leben. So ist das Schicksal.

Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung passiert nicht viel, außer einem. "Okay Leute. vergesst die Youmas. Die können warten! Ich brauche Schokolade. Also, wer kommt mit?", fragt Rei erwartungsvoll. Alle ziehen ihre Köpfe ein, außer Luna. "Rei, da bin ich immer dabei. Du hast recht, die Youmas könnten durchaus Rücksicht auf uns nehmen. Wenn wir die Welt retten sollen, dann müssen wir unseren Schokodrang stillen."

Plötzlich beginnt Ami zu lachen. Man könnte meinen sie lacht sich die Seele aus dem Bauch, "Hahaha. Luna. Hast du deine Tage oder was?". Lunas Gesicht fällt ein. Doch Ami kriegt sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen.

Mittlerweile folgen ihr auch Usagi und Makoto, nur Rei kann nicht lachen.

"Leute, ich sterbe. ICH BRAUCHE SCHOKOLADE!", Und mit diesen Worten beamen sich Rei und Luna in die nächste Schokoladenfabrik.

"Hey, das ist gemein! Los, die beamen wir zurück. Mit der Macht des Mondes dürfte ich dazu in der Lage sein.", schlägt Usagi grinsend vor. Ami und Makoto finden die Idee gut.

"Ja, beam sie in das Crown. Ich wollte da sowieso noch hin. Und beam ein wenig Schoko mit dazu, Rei nervt sonst den ganzen Tag.", bittet Makoto.

"Ja, außerdem weißt du doch, wenn Luna ihre Schokoportion nicht kriegt, wenn sie ihre Tage hat, dann wird sie kratzig!", rollt sich Ami vor lachen auf den Tempelstufen.

"Luna ist immer kratzig!", merkt Usagi an. "Macht des Mondes, beame Rei und Luna ins Crown!"

--

Gemeinsam rennen Ami, Makoto und Usagi ins Crown um dort Luna und Rei zu treffen. _*boing*_ Und Makoto ist gegen irgendetwas gerannt.

"Ach Makoto, du Tollpatsch, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", ärgert sie Usagi.

Makoto blickt auf, um in Mamorus Augen zu sehen. "Oh, Mamoru. Tschuldigung. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hingerannt bin.", entschuldigt sich Makoto.

"Schon okay.", antwortet Mamoru. "Hey, hat irgendjemand mein Ding gesehen?" 'Mein Ding, du Volltrottel. Aber ich kann mich doch nicht als Tuxedo Kamen outen.'

Makoto schmilzt dahin, "Er redet genauso wie mein Exfreund."

"Makoto! Und nein Mamoru, wir haben dein Ding nicht gesehen.", antwortet Ami.

"Aber ich schau es mir gerne mal an.", lacht Usagi. Mamoru wird feuerrot.

"SCHOKOLADE. ICH WILL SCHOKOLADE!", schreit Rei im Crown.

"Uhm, Leute. Warum wollen alle immer Schokolade, wenn sie ihre Tage haben?", fragt sich Ami bevor sie erneut beginnt sich die Seele aus dem Bauch zu lachen.

"Leute, ich brauche eure Hilfe mit Rei und dieser Katze.", plappert Motoki plötzlich dazwischen.

"Uhm, okay. Motoki. Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", fragt Usagi.

"Ja, klar, Usagi.", antwortet dieser.

Doch Mamoru fällt ihm vorher noch ins Wort, "Ähm, Motoki, hast du mein Ding gesehen?"

"Nein, sorry. Ich kann ja noch nicht mal meines sehen.", beginn dieser zu feixen.

Mamoru wird erneut rot.

"Motoki. Du musst jegliche Schokolade von hier verschwinden lassen, oder sie wird innerhalb Sekunden weg sein.", beginnt Usagi zu erklären.

"Uhm, okay. Aber wieso?", fragt Motoki zurück.

"Ami meint, weil Luna ihre Tage hat. Und Rei. Nun ja, sie ist verrückt oder so ähnlich.", erklärt Usagi.

"Mamoru, komm doch mit rein.", bittet Makoto. Sie hat festgestellt, dass er sich nicht nur so anhört, wie ihr Exfreund, sondern auch so geht.

Ami hingegen hat andre Sorgen, "Ob wir Luna Tampons kaufen sollten?"

Mit dieser Frage erntet sie nur zwei fragende Blicke bevor Makoto in hallendes Gelächter ausbricht und Mamoru nur wie ein Fragezeichen dasteht, "Von was redet ihr?"

"Ach nichts.", lacht Ami.

"Usagi, hier drüben!", winkt ihr Makoto zu. Schnell gesellt sich Usagi zu Ami, Makoto, Mamoru, Rei und Luna.

"Hey, Rei. Ich hab dir was mitgebracht."

"Ja? Schokolade?"

"Äh, nein. Gummibärchen." Und mit dieser Antwort knallt Usagi Rei drei Tüten Gummibärchen vor die Nase.

"ABER ICH WILL SCHOKOLADE!", weint Rei rum, wie so ein kleines Kind. Neben ihren Augen fällt schon ein kleiner Wasserfall runter.

"Uff, während ich mich von dir hier voll heulen lasse, hätte ich können auch lernen! Ich bin nur zwei Kapitel vorraus!", erklärt Usagi etwas verärgert über Reis Benehmen.

Ami starrt sie an, "Was? So weit? Ich bin noch ein Kapitel hinterher."

Makoto wirft ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, "Echt? So wenig? Weißt du was? Im Kochunterricht werd ich auch nicht besser. Ich habe heute wieder die ganzen Kekse anbrennen lassen, außerdem habe ich die Nudeln versalzen."

"Und ich suche immer noch mein Ding.", seufzt Mamoru kleinlaut in die Runde.

"Kann man das essen?", fragt Ami unschuldig.

"Genau das Gleiche hat mein Exfreund auch immer gefragt.", schwärmt Makoto.

Während alle in Gelächter ausbrechen und Mamoru feuerrot wird, kommt Makoto auf eine Idee.

"Usagi, sag mal. Was hast du vorhin eigentlich mit Motoki gemacht?"

"Hä?", fragt Usagi unschuldig.

"Yeah, ich kenne diesen Blick. Er mag dich, das weiß jeder. Du magst ihn auch, richtig?"

"Makoto! Von was redest du? Ich mag Motoki nicht. Du weist genau es gibt nur einen, den ich mag."

"Ach erzähl mir doch nix!" Und schon beginnt Makoto zu singen: "Usagi mag Motoki, Usagi mag Motoki!"

"MIAU!", werden alle plötzlich auf Luna aufmerksam. Luna schenkt ihnen einen von ihren "Wir haben Ärger, aber die Youmas können eigentlich warten, bis ich meine Schokolade habe" - Blicke.

"Los Leute, wir sollten uns beeilen!", befehligt Usagi halbherzig.

"Ach man, muss das sein? Ich hab keine Lust!", kommentiert Ami.

"Ja, ich mag mich heute nicht mit irgendwem rumschlagen! Immer diese Gewalt!", seufzt Makoto.

"Ja, ich stimme dem zu. Aber wenn ich nicht bald meine Schokolade kriege, dann schlage ich ganz Tokyo kurz und klein!", explodiert Rei.

"Schön, dann bleibt ja der ganze Spaß für mich übrig.", freut sich Usagi.

"Viel Spaß!", winkt Makoto noch hinterher.

--

Usagi freut sich schon riesig auf den Kampf. Endlich mal so richtig Gas geben. Mal so richtig einen Youma verprügeln. Und das ganz allein.

Sie sieht wie ein Monster gerade vor einem Menschen kniet. 'Was zur Hölle? Oh!'

"Du weist, wie sehr ich dich brauche. Bitte, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, mir deine Energie zu schenken?", bittet das Monster seine Angebetete mit einer Rose. Diese ist ganz ergriffen. Doch Usagi fragt sich nur, warum er nach ihrer Energie fragt? Jeder andre Junge würde nach dem Herzen der Angebeteten fragen.

Aber keine Zeit, Sailor Moon muss her. - Gesagt getan.

Und kaum hat sie sich verwandelt saugt das Monster auch schon die Energie des Mädchens ab.

"Mondstein flieg und sieg!", greift Sailor Moon aus dem Hinterhalt an. Das Monster geht zu Boden.

"Hä? Wer bist du?", fragt es.

"Das geht dich gar nix an!", schnappt Sailor Moon zurück.

Sailor Moon und das Monster beginnen zu kämpfen, während Sailor Moon den Kampf zu gewinnen scheint. Doch sie wird plötzlich unterbrochen.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!", ruft jemand. Es ist Tuxedo Kamen.

"Tuxedo Kamen? Was machst du hier? Brauchst du meine Hilfe, oder warum hältst du mich davon ab, diesen Youma zu besiegen?", reagiert sie leicht verärgert.

"Nein, ich suche nur mein Ding. Ich kann es nirgends finden. Und ich dachte, du findest es mit der Macht des Mondes vielleicht? Oder hast es gesehen?", bittet er mit Hundeaugen.

"Bin ich vielleicht ein Fundbüro?", rollt Sailor Moon ihre Augen.

Während sich Sailor Moon und Tuxedo Kamen unterhalten versucht das Monster zu fliehen. Doch klappt das nicht so ganz.

"Halbmondstrahl, flieg und sieg", und schon verwandelt sich das Monster in Mondstaub.

Tuxedo Kamen und Sailor Moon drehen sich um, "Wer bist du?"

"Ich bin die legendäre Kriegerin für Gerechtigkeit, Sailor V."

Sailor Moon rollt erneut nur ihre Augen. 'Was für ein Tag!?'

"Sailor Moon!", wird sie von ihren Gedanken rausgerissen.

"Bitte.", fleht sie Tuxedo Kamen an. "Wie soll ich dich retten, wenn ich mein Ding nicht mehr habe?"

'Sein Ding? Mamoru!? Mamoru!!! Tuxedo Kamen ist Mamoru?'

"Wie willst du mich mit deinem Ding retten?"

Doch Tuxedo Kamen wird nur feuerrot. 'Jetzt denkt sie bestimmt, ich bin ein Perverser oder so.'

Bedrückt verschwindet er in den nächstgelegenen Busch, um sich die Augen auszuheulen.

"Du bist also Sailor V?", fragt Sailor Moon.

"Ja. Eigentlich heiße ich wirklich Sailor Venus."

"Oh, da du eine Senshi bist, magst du die anderen treffen?? Eine schokoladensüchtige Sailor Mars, eine Sailor Merkur die sich über meine Katze lustig macht, eine Sailor Jupiter, die mir ein Verhältnis mit meinem besten Kumpel anhängt und last but not least meine sprechende Katze die gerade ihre Tage hat, oder so was ähnliches. Ach ja, wenn du Glück hast ist auch Tuxedo Kamen da, der nach seinem Ding sucht."

"Das klingt interessant. Wann kann's losgehen?"

"Morgen, um 2 im Crown. Ich finde dich, auch unverwandelt. Ach ja, was hast du für Macken?"

"Ah, nichts weiter. Ich hab nur ne sprechende Katze, die schnarcht, wenn sie zu viel Alkohol getrunken hat."

"Oh, vielleicht erinnert das Mako ja an ihren Exfreund."

Später am Abend denkt Usagi erneut über Tuxedo Kamen nach. 'Er sucht nach seinem Ding, genauso wie Mamoru. Ich hatte schon immer so ein komisches Gefühl, was ich nur habe, wenn ich in Gegenwart der beiden bin. Seltsam. Na ja, jetzt werd ich erst mal Tuxedo Kamens Ding finden. Was sucht er eigentlich?'

Usagi entschließt sich dafür, die Macht des Mondes zu nutzen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie sie missbrauchen würde oder zu ihrem eignen Vorteil einsetzen würde.

"Macht des Mondes, beame mir das Ding her, was Tuxedo Kamen sucht!"

Vor Usagi wird eine rote Rose hergebeamt. 'Uhm, ich habe keine Vase. Ich hoffe nur Mamoru hat genug Wasser zu Hause. Die muss ja bis morgen verdursten.'

--

'Oh nein, ich bin zu zeitig! Warum muss Ami aber auch immer Strafarbeiten aufkriegen? Kann sie nicht einmal ihre Hausaufgaben machen?', denkt sich Usagi, während sie langsam Richtung Crown geht. Wie oft sie diese Straße schon entlanggelaufen ist. Geschlichen würde es besser treffen.

Immer noch eine Viertel Stunde zu früh kommt Usagi ins Crown. Es ist noch niemand anwesend, außer Mamoru. Mamoru ist immer im Crown. Aber er hat es noch nicht geschafft Usagi im Sailor V Game zu toppen.

"Hey, Mamoru.", grüßt Usagi bedrückt. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie sie sich verhalten soll.

"Hey, Usagi.", grüßt Mamoru zurück.

"Na, suchst du immer noch dein Ding?", versucht Usagi das Gespräch in eine Richtung zu lenken.

"Hm, aber ich suche auch gerade nach einem Weg dich im Sailor V Game zu schlagen. Mensch Usagi! Du bist eine Legende. Hast du heute schon die Zeitung gelesen? Sie haben festgestellt, dass noch niemand deine High Score geknackt hat!", schwärmt Mamoru.

"Oh, uh, Mamoru, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", fragt Usagi etwas bestürzt.

"Ja klar, was gibt's?"

Usagi holt die hergebeamte Rose aus ihrer Tasche. "Na ja, du hast mich gestern gefragt, ob ich dir helfen könnte, dein Ding wiederzufinden. Ich nehme mal an, das gehört dann wohl dir."

Mamoru sieht die Rose und fällt Usagi um den Hals, "Usagi, das ist ... wunderbar! Woher hast du das?"

"Tja die Macht des Mondes macht so einiges möglich!", grinst Usagi. 'Ups.'

Noch bevor sie sich versieht, wird sie von Mamoru geküsst. Leise flüstert er ihr ins Ohr, "Jetzt kann ich dich auch wieder retten, Sailor Moon."

Noch ehe Usagi etwas antworten kann, hört sie Makoto von hinten. "Hey, Usagi! Was ist mit Motoki? Ach ja, Ami kommt heut etwas später. Ihre Strafarbeit dauert länger als geplant. Und Rei. Rei, tja, nicht wundern, aber ich musste sie draußen am Baum fesseln. Ein Schokolaster ist vorbeigekommen. Ich binde sie schnell wieder los. Ich glaube er ist vorüber. Bis gleich."

Mamoru und Usagi beginnen zu kichern, bevor ihr einfällt, dass sie ja noch einen Gast erwarten.

"Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Mako, wir haben eine neue Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus. Sie kommt auch gleich vorbei. Ach ja, und ähm, Mamoru ist übrigens Tuxedo Kamen."

Makoto fällt die Kinnlade herunter. "Gut, wenn du dann also mit Tuxedo Kamen ein Techtelmechtel anfängst, hast du ja sicher nix dagegen, wenn ich mir Motoki schnappe. Er heißt nämlich wie mein Exfreund und sieht auch noch so aus."

Usagi rollt nur ihre Augen.

Ein paar Minuten später sitzen die Senshi gemeinsam mit Mamoru, Luna und Artemis an einem Tisch. Artemis und Mamoru verstehen sich prächtig, so mal sie die Einzigsten Kerle in der Runde sind.

"Hey, Arti. Was hältst du von? Wir stoßen auf unsere neue Freundschaft mit einem Ouzo an!?", kommt Mamoru eine Idee.

"Das ist eine supergute Idee!", entgegenet Artemis aufgeregt. Doch Minako hat den Rest gehört.

"Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte! Hat irgendjemand eine Ahnung, was es heißt, neben einer so laut schnarchenden Katze zu schlafen?"

"Ach komm schon, sei nicht so.", schmunzelt Ami.

Und so verläuft der Tag in aller Frische.

Artemis und Mamoru trinken einen Schnaps nach dem andren. Zwischendurch widmet Mamoru seine Aufmerksamkeit auch seiner Usagi. Rei - die inzwischen von dem Baum losgebunden wurde und ein Pflaster über ihre Nase hat, um keine Schokolade zu riechen - träumt ins Geheime trotzdem von einem Schokoladenschloss, Ami hat sich einen großen Berg Schokoeis reingeschaufelt - nur um Luna und Rei zu ärgern -, Makoto träumt von ihr und Motoki verheiratet zu sein. Luna überlegt sich, wie sie Artemis am besten Anbaggern kann, hat aber als Ablenkung von Ami einen Eisbecher spendiert bekommen, um Rei noch mehr zu ärgern. Und Minako und Usagi versuchen sich gegenseitig im Sailor V Game zu schlagen.

"Usagi, ich hab dich geschlagen und jetzt hast du meine High Score wieder geknackt. Wahnsinn! Du bist und bleibst eben doch eine Legende!"

_Ende - Aus - Finito_

_**AN:**_  
Irgendwann war das mal irgendeine Challenge mit folgenden Maßgaben:  
Die Herausforderung ist es eine Geschichte am Stück zu schreiben, die in der ersten Staffel plaziert ist. Es muss eine Usagi/Mamoru Romance/Comedy sein, die mindestens 800 Wörter umfasst. Außerdem müssen folgende Witze enthalten sein:  
1.) Rei hat ein unheilbares Verlangen nach Schokolade.  
2.) Ami macht sich über Luna lustig.  
3.) Mamoru sagt "Hat irgendjemand mein Ding gesehen?" (Du entscheidest was er damit meint.)  
4.) Irgendjemand sagt Usagi, sie sei eine Legende.  
5.) Minako beschwert sich darüber, dass Artemis zu laut schnarcht.  
6.) Makoto startet ein Gerücht über Motoki und Usagi,


End file.
